Generally, Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems are allows a user to interact with an audio response system. The IVR systems can provide prompts to a user and receive touch tone and/or spoken responses on the prompts from the user. Through such IVR dialogue the system collects sufficient information about the user to direct the call to the most appropriate resource, information processing system or the like. Various organizations such as banks, insurance companies, and other service providers use IVR system to manage calls from their customers. Typically, IVR systems are used by organizations that have high call volumes. An objective for implementing the IVR systems is to provide the users or customers with a quick and good experience. Moreover, or the cost of providing the services is reduced.
Typically, in case of an audio IVR menu the user calling the destination may have to listen and follow instructions on the menu to get a desired response or a function performed. Therefore, the process can be time consuming. Moreover, in case the user provides an incorrect input, the complete process may have to be repeated. Furthermore, the IVR menu for an organization may be updated or changed regularly. For example, extension numbers inside an organization may be changed and correspondingly, the extension numbers associated with the IVR menu may be updated. As a result, a frequent user may not be able to reach a desired end by remembering a combination of numbers. Therefore, the user may become frustrated with the IVR systems.
Usually, the IVR menus are same for all the users. Therefore, the customer has to listen them carefully to select the appropriate option. Some existing techniques try to address this problem by providing visual form of IVR. U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,743 assigned to International Business Machines Corporation and a published U.S. patent application with Ser. No. 11/957,605, filed Dec. 17, 2007 and assigned to Motorola Inc., provides the IVR menu of the destination in a visual form to the user. Therefore, the user can select the options from the IVR menu without listening to the complete audio IVR menu.
Various service providers that implement IVR systems may have multiple stores or outlets in and around a particular geographical area. Further, each outlet may have a different phone number but have the same IVR menu. Therefore, the user may not be aware of all the phone numbers. Moreover, some outlets may be located relatively farther that other outlets from the geographical location of the caller. Further, some outlets may not provide the services desired by the user. Generally, more than one provider may provide similar products or services. For example, various banks may provide similar banking services, or various pizzerias may provide similar type of pizzas. Therefore, the user may prefer to call or use an outlet that is near for better services and time management.
In the light of the above discussion, techniques are desired for providing enhanced telephony.